The present invention relates to a paper sheet transferring device which includes a transfer motor for transferring a paper sheet from a cassette on which the sheets of paper are placed, and a paper feed motor for feeding the paper sheet to an objective position.
The aforementioned paper sheet transfer device is extensively used in copying machines or the like. That is, the paper sheet transfer device is used as an automatic transfer device for automatically transferring originals (paper sheets) to be copied to a reading position.
In order to copy a plurality of originals on one recording sheet, e.g., two A4 sized originals on one A3 sized recording sheet, a technique to transfer the originals to the reading position and perform the copying process an once has been proposed. In this technique, it is important to transfer the originals at the shortest intervals for a high-speed copying process.
Hence, in the aforementioned type of transferring device, a motor for taking in and transferring an original placed on the cassette and a motor for feeding the original transferred by the transfer motor to the reading position are controlled at the same speed by the well known phase locked loop (PLL) method.
However, even when the drive of the two different motors is started at the same time, if transfer, feed or stoppage of the original are performed in sequence before the motors are rotated at the same speed, the distance between the forward end of the subsequent original and the rear end of the preceding original varies, causing the subsequent original to be laid on top of the preceding original or causing the subsequent original to be separated from the preceding original excessively. In some cases, the subsequent paper sheet may push the preceding original and be damaged.